


Music of the Night

by mumuchaeng



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Nakamaship, Songfic, Strawhat Pirates - Freeform, brook is the phantom, phantom of the opera stuff, pure friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuchaeng/pseuds/mumuchaeng
Summary: “Sólo tú puedes darle alas a mi canción, ayúdame a crear la música de la noche.”Songfic
Relationships: Brook & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028370
Kudos: 1





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> La canción usada es "Music of the Night" del Fantasma de la ópera.
> 
> Su versión en violín aquí  
> Su versión subtitulada aquí

**_“La noche se agudiza, realza cada sensación_ **

**_La oscuridad se remueve y despierta la imaginación_ **

**_Los sentidos, en silencio, abandonan sus defensas”_ **

La noche había caído, empapando con gracia al barco colorinche de la banda Sombrero de Paja.   
Las estrellas que decoraban el cielo eran abundantes, un bello cinturón de luces titilantes en un lienzo oscuro. Era tan bella esa escena que cada tripulante que salía afuera se quedaba unos segundos observando el cielo.

Incluso el capitán estaba inmerso en ese paisaje idílico: viendo cómo se reflejaba las luces en el mar tan peligroso para él.   
Una escena guardada en su mente, todo mientras él estaba sentado en el mascarón de su barco, su asiento favorito.

Tan inmerso en su interior estaba que no notó cuando el esqueleto se acercaba al mascaron con su debida distancia.

Y cuando pensaba que no iba a ser más perfecto ese paisaje, el violín del músico comenzó a sonar: una bella melodía que nunca antes había escuchado.

**_“La noche se muestra en toda su gloria con dulzura y lentitud._ **

**_Tómala, siéntela; delicada y temblorosa._ **

**_Aparta tu mirada de la estridente luz del día_ **

**_Aparta los pensamientos de la luz insensible y fría,_ **

**_Y escucha la Música de la Noche.”_ **

Una melodía punzante que le hacía calmar los latidos de su corazón. Quería preguntarle si era “una canción de cuna” pero no quería romper esa magnífica melodía que le transmitía tanta calma, acompañada por el rugir de las olas.

El músico había tomado una pausa, dejando que el capitán digiera aquella melodía: o tal vez sintiendo otras cosas, no lo sabía.

Luffy giró su cabeza para verlo. — ¿Es una canción de cuna?—Preguntó con su sonrisa eterna.

El esqueleto respondió. — Tal vez, algo así. — Su voz sonaba dulce. — ¿Te gustó, capitán?

Luffy asintió. — Muy linda, me gusta.

El esqueleto volvió a hablar. —La compuse yo mismo. — Podría decir que la felicidad recorría su pecho por lo dicho por Luffy, pero claro: no tenía donde correr esa felicidad. — Para ti.

Luffy le miró sorprendido y de un saltó del mascaron terminó frente al músico. — ¿Para mí? ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah, que felicidad! Debes mostrárselas a todos, Brook. — Su sonrisa se agrandaba con cada exclamación. Tenía una bella melodía para él ¡Era hasta personal!

Brook. — No le tenía un nombre. — Vio la sonrisa brillante del joven para ver luego el mar. — _“La música de la noche_ ” ¿Te parece?

Luffy asintió. Un nombre sencillo, le encantaba.

Brook. — También tiene letra ¿Quieres escucharla?

Luffy asintió enérgico. — ¡Sí, sí! Pero quiero que todos la escuchen también ¿Puedo…?

¿Cómo podía negarse el esqueleto a ese rostro de perro mojado? Asintió y lo que vio al segundo fue el capitán llamando a todo el barco.

 _“Brook tiene una canción ¡Compuso una canción para mí, vengan a escucharla!”_ Decía el capitán saltarín. _“¡Es bella, va a cantarla: vengan!”_

En cuestión de minutos Usopp, Chopper y Franky estaban cerca del esqueleto preguntando por la canción, querían escuchar esa canción que había emocionado al capitán.

El cocinero se acercó también, para hablar al tumulto de jóvenes que rodeaba al esqueleto. — No quiero interrumpir, chicos pero la cena está servida.

Luffy realizó una mueca un tanto confusa para el resto, miró a Brook. — ¿Puedes tocarla en la comida?

Brook soltó su característica risa. — No puedo cantar mientras mastico, capitán. — Imaginando esa escena, el capitán también echó unas risas. — Anteriormente haz mencionado que parecía una canción de cuna ¿Quieres que la cante para dormir?

Luffy asintió. — ¿Por qué no? — Caminó junto al esqueleto a la cocina, le gustaría escuchar lo que él tenía para cantar ahora: en ese momento… Pero la ocasión no se daba.   
  


> * * *

**_“Cierra los ojos y ríndete a tus sueños más oscuros_ **

**_Elimina de tu mente los pensamientos de tu vida anterior_ **

**_Cierra los ojos y deja que tu espíritu se eleve_ **

**_Y vivirás cómo nunca antes has vivido.”_ **

> * * *

Luego de la cena y tantos jugueteos entre los tripulantes, para algunos llegó la hora de dormir. Luffy miró el cielo por última vez antes de ir a la habitación.

Usopp. — ¡Que lastima ir a dormir con esas vistas! — Mencionó mientras bostezaba y al llegar a la cama se desplomó por completo, comenzando a roncar.

Chopper también estaba en su cama, ocupando menos de lo que ocuparía la almohada y a su lado, Zoro aprovechándolo.

Había llegado a la habitación Franky y Sanji. El carpintero habló. — Las chicas están haciendo guardia esta noche. — Seguro querían hacer alguna “noche de chicas” o algo así, susurró.

El cocinero bufó de melancolía por algo, se subió a su cama y cerró sus ojos.

Luffy. — ¡Oh, bien! — Miró la puerta, donde estaba Brook llegando y quitándose sus zapatos.   
El capitán se había quedado sentado en el suelo por un buen tiempo, hasta que vio al músico llegar, con una gran sonrisa fue a su cama: sentándose mientras lo miraba. — No te olvides, Brook; debes tocar mi canción.

Brook soltó su característica risa. — ¿No le molestará a ellos?

Sanji. — Si es una canción de cuna, aun mejor. — Dijo con su rostro apoyado en la almohada.

Zoro respondió con un “hmm”, mientras abrazaba al pequeño reno.

Brook viendo la aprobación de la tripulación masculina tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar la canción escrita para el capitán: aquella que en una noche mirando el cielo estrellado nació bajo el nombre de Luffy.

Aquella que nació para una obra entera, pero que especialmente esa canción: era para el capitán.

Acompañó su voz, relatando la noche y su sentir: la música que a ambos le envolvían. Sin duda una letra oscura cargada de algún deje de melancolía producto de los años que pasó en soledad.

Le enseñaba a Luffy el poder de la música en la noche y él le escuchaba con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos con lentitud en un claro indicio de querer dormirse pero sin querer sucumbir a su sueño. Quería escuchar entera la canción de él.

La voz del esqueleto, elegante y formal, aumentaba su volumen, cuidadoso esperando que nadie se despierte por su canto. — _Deja que tu mente emprenda un viaje a un mundo extraño y nuevo._ — Acompañaba su voz y la melodía del violín mientras se mecía. 

Y allí su voz en vez de subir, bajó, comprendiendo a quienes dormían.

**_“Olvida todos los recuerdos de tu mundo anterior,_ **

**_Deja que tu alma te lleve donde deseas estar._ **

**_Solo entonces me pertenecerás”_ **

El capitán dio un zarandeo de cabeza, asintiendo como si la letra realmente le propusiera algo. Completamente entregado a la Música de la Noche se recostó en su cama y su última imagen antes de dormir fue el esqueleto con su violín tocando la canción que fue hecha para él.

Cayó al enorme agujero que era la música, en su sueño él zarandeaba su cuerpo al compás del sonido que hacían las nubes oscuras que le rodeaban.   
En su sueño, un esqueleto con violín acompañaba esas nubes; las hipnotizaba cómo a él también.

**_“Deja que el sueño comience, deja que tu lado oscuro se rinda_ **

**_Al poder de la música que compongo_ **

**_Al poder de la Música de la Noche.”_ **

La voz de Brook bajaba su intensidad, su violín también: sólo quedando el susurro de este último.   
Su violín también deseaba que su capitán se hundiese en su música, porque de todas formas: ese violín parecía hecho para esa misión.

Toda melodía desapareció dejando la habitación con sonido de ambiente: las olas golpeando al barco con suavidad junto al viento que se colaba en pequeñas hendiduras y hacía estremecer a los tripulantes descalzos.

Lo que sonó, de repente: eran los pasos del esqueleto quien se aproximaba a la cama de su capitán.  
Colocó su mano huesuda sobre la manta que estaba en el pecho del capitán y la subió para cubrirle. El músico no sentía frío pero no quería que él sí.

Allí, su mano tocó la frente de Luffy: siendo una caricia en donde nacía su cabello y retirándolos de su rostro.

— _Sólo tú puedes darle alas a mi canción._ — El joven se removió con sus ojos cerrados. — _Luffy **,** ayúdame a crear la música de la noche._

**Author's Note:**

> Muy meloso, al parecer. (?)   
> Gracias por no aburrirse y llegar hasta aquí para leer esto.
> 
> Tenía hace tiempo pensado hacer un crossover del Fantasma de la Opera con One Piece y pese a que tengo un proyecto intenso en Word, al escuchar esta canción no puedo evitar pensar en Brook cantandosela a Luffy. (?)
> 
> Nota 1: No hay nada romántico pese a que pareciera que sí y la canción no ayuda. (?) Simplemente es un músico que encuentra la inspiración de su música en su capitán, porque le transmite confianza y felicidad: como toda la banda. Es, cómo dicen los tags "nakamaship".   
> Nota 2: Si digo que en el mundo de One Piece, Brook compuso al fantasma de la Opera, ustedes me dicen que sí y listo. (?) No tenía pensado en hacerle una historia o algo así, siento que queda mejor que Brook sea Andre Lloyd Weber y haya sido él el creador de "Music of the Night", específicamente para Luffy.
> 
> Espero que también se hayan enternecido cómo yo a medida que lo escribía. 
> 
> Brook realmente estima a su nuevo capitán. <3


End file.
